


The Adventures of Hinata and Kenma!

by CaseFanFicWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseFanFicWriter/pseuds/CaseFanFicWriter
Summary: Hinata and Kenma were playing a video game called "Your Own Adventure"And the next thing they know, they awaken in a tavern, not on Kenma's bed, but a tavern that's quiet familiar.And they soon realized they are in the game they were just playing last night.Hinata and Kenma, now must figure out why and how they got transported in the this magical world, and who are the people they'll meet along the way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Hinata and Kenma!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated soon!

Kenma bought a new game that day, it had an option of playing solo or having a duo, so naturally, Kenma decided to invite Hinata over to play with him. Hinata asked Kenma why him, and not Kuroo, Kenma only said, Kuroo won't play the game seriously and would only focus on looking at girl characters with long hairs. Along with the game cartridge, a chip that has to be put on the players hands were included in the package, Hinata thought the sapphire looking gem chip was so cool. Both of them placed it on their right palms before turning the game on. It started like how every game starts, an introduction to the story of the main character that was tasked to save the kingdom from the secret society that is threatening to overthrow the king and it's royal family.

They've played the game for hours until they've decided it was time to sleep and rest for a while, both forgot to take off the chip as they fell asleep.

Hinata woke up first, his body clock allows him to wake up early to do some exercises before going to school and attending volleyball practices. Hinata was walking around the room, he swears Kenma's room became bigger, and smells like something old. He opened the windows to let the early wind come in, to his shock, instead of seeing modern houses and utility posts, he instead saw dogs as big as horses, pulling carts that's being driven by what seems to be a human looking lizard. He fell to the ground calling Kenma's name, although it wasn't enough to wake his friend up, he stood up and was about to close the window when a set of loud marching noises echoed through the room, this time, it woke Kenma up. The footsteps stops at their door, Kenma still unaware of what was happening eyed Hinata, Hinata was about to say something when the door flew open, revealing three fully armored men.

Kenma's eyes widened in shock, Hinata rushes to Kenma's back. The one in the middle revealed a scroll and started reading what was written inside, Kenma took noticed at how the voice was familiar, the soldier called out their names much to their shock. They are being summoned. By the King of the kingdom. The Kingdom of Sapira.  
That's when it hit Kenma, Sapira, The soldier's incarnate armor designs, they were in the game, the game he just bought yesterday.

~END~


End file.
